Mardi Gras Mambo
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Romance. Daniel and Vala. Vala takes a twisting, turning path to get her message across to Daniel. One shot.


Title: Mardi Gras Mambo

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: Adult Situations/language

Category: Romance

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Spoilers: No Spoilers; Timeline: After Continuum

Word Count:760ish. Chapters 1/1

Tag: fanfic; challenge: 2012 month of love Daniel and Vala.

Listening to: Mardi Gras Mambo by Buckwheat Zydeco

Synopsis: Romance. Daniel and Vala. Vala takes a twisting, turning path to get her message across to Daniel. One shot.

Written for the Daniel_Vala Challenge - Month of Love at Live Journal February 2012.

-o0o-

"Mardi Gras! Vala, that's a long way from here and it's crazy down there."

When he didn't' bother to look up she rushed on. "We'll have on costumes and no one will know who we are."

"No one will know who we are anyway."

"I could be Bones and you could be Booth."

"Who? And no."

For a few seconds she watched him scribble in his journal. "Skully and Mulder?"

"I don't think so."

"Smurfs! You could be Papa Smurf and I could be Mama Smurf!"

"No!"

"Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood?"

Looking up with his usual scowl of frustration Daniel removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose without comment.

"Fine! You know, Daniel, you can't just announce to the world that you love someone, have insanely mind blowing sex and then not take them to Mardi Gras!"

He stood suddenly. "I did not announce it to the world! You might be my world but you are not THE world. And what does our sex life have to do with Mardi Gras!"

"There is no life to our sex life which isn't a life it's an un-life because we live in separate rooms and in tunnels a zillion miles under the ground when we have to be here!"

Daniel lost control of his logical mind, his hands shot out and he shouted at the very top of his vocal range. "IT'S OUR JOB!"

Vala matched him in volume. "It's our job as lovers to have sex! To go to Mardi Gras! And movies, and out to eat and then back to your apartment that you hardly take me to for more sex!"

Snatching up his glasses he headed for the door. "Come on!"

She marched right behind him. "Where?"

Stopping, Daniel turned to find Vala mere inches from him. "Home! Now! Let's do this so we can actually get some work finished before we both lose our jobs!"

"That's not at all romantic!" She was grinning widely.

His smile grew. "It's all I have to offer today. Take it or..."

Vala snatched his jacket front and dragged him towards the corridor.

As they drove out of the base lot Vala laid her head on Daniel's shoulder and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh.

"God damn it Vala, I'm trying to drive!"

"And I'm trying to be sure you're ready as soon as we get in the door!"

"I've been 'ready' since the day I met you!"

"Really! Well what the hell took you so long!"

"You're killing me, you know that?"

"ME! You're grouchy because it's been more than 12 hours since we had sex!"

"You're the one who said we didn't have a sex life!"

"I may have been mistaken. Not that I'm complaining. And you did say I'm much more important than work. You said that. Out loud. And in front of other people."

"I said it because it's true and please for the love of gods living and dead get your hand off my crotch!"

She squeezed him gently, "I'd like to insure it's still... um... ready when we get home.

"Please stop." Groaning, Daniel took a deep breath. "I haven't failed you yet."

"Well, I have to tell you something that could affect your efficiency."

"What?"

"We have to get married."

"Ah, I distinctly remember that you said not long ago and I quote, 'That's it, never getting married, ever again'."

"Well, yes, that was my plan, however, something has... arrived that changed my mind. I mean something other than being madly in love with you. Something... alive."

"Wha... What?"

"A baby. It must have arrived some time ago because Carolyn says the little thing is about eight weeks along. Can you imagine! I didn't even know it! We're in the first semester. And if we want to we can have a hologram or whatever in the next semester and see its little eyes and toes and things."

"Sonogram? Trimester? Wait! Are you teasing me? I... I... I... you said you... I mean... not that I'm not happy or... are you kidding me?"

"Pay attention to your driving, darling. No, not kidding, I saw Carolyn right before coming to your office to figure out how to tell you."

"You really didn't want to go to Mardi Gras did you?"

"Nope."

"Wow. However having a baby," he said as he parked the car, "does not mean we have to get married!"

"But I like the reception and the gifts. It's so much fun! And you are so sexy in a tux. And I love you so far beyond reason it can get scary."

"I love you, Vala. I'm excited about the baby. I'm so happy that you love me. But we are not getting married... again! We're still married from the first time. No redo needed."

"Fine! But I'm putting on my wedding dress and you're going to put on your tux and then we are going to have some of your special makes me scream sex."

"I'm not putting anything on and neither are you, but I certainly don't think the special makes you scream part will be difficult since I can barely get out of the car I'm so hard."

"Grrr, naked sex, kinky! I have on new panties, they have little handcuffs holding them together on each side. They unfasten."

"My God, I love you!"

~END ~HAPPY MARDI GRAS!


End file.
